Dear Santa: Vongola's Version
by Orihara Izaya
Summary: If the guardians were actually sending letters to Santa how would they be?
1. Gokudera Hayato

Dear Santa Clause,

My name is Gokudera Hayato, Jyuundaime's future right hand man (please don't tell Jyuundaime that I'm still sending you messages). This year I tried my best to protect Jyuundaime. I can ensure you that I blew up all the suspicious things around him to guarantee his safety. I also learnt that I have to start valueing my life.

So, for this year I'd like you to send me an extra deluxe guide of how to be a perfect right hand man. If you include an extra package with a right-hand man's equipment I'll be really grateful.

Your fan,  
Gokudera Hayato


	2. Yamamoto Takeshi

Dear Santa,

How are you? I hope you're doing fine, because if you're not who is going to deliver the presents? So be sure to drink your milk , every day and eat healthy food. This way you can also lose weight. This will help you move faster, after all you have only one day to deliver all the presents.

This year I made a lot of friends. We were playing Mafia almost every day. We even made foreign friends, they might be on your list as well, they are nice people; especially Superbi Squallo.

Was I a good kid this year? I hope so, because if I wasn't, you won't bring me the present I want. I include a photo of the latest baseball equipment I want you to bring me, it is too expensive for my dad.

Truly yours,  
Yamamoto Takeshi.


	3. Sasagawa Ryohei

Dear Extreme Santa!

My name is Sasagawa Ryohei! With this letter I personally challenge you into a match! You must be really strong since you manage to deliver all these presents into one day only. These days I took care to beat all the fake Santas I found around. Too bad they were all too weak. Remember to bring your boxing gloves with you.

Also, bring a new paring of boxing gloves to me as well for being as extreme as ever this year.

I love you to the Extreme,  
Sasagawa Ryohei.

PS. Sorry for not beating up all those who were defying your existence, Sawada was usually getting in the way.


	4. Rokudo Mukuro

Dear Old Man With the Red Suit Of Coca Cola,

This year I did a lot of things. I break out of prison, I took control of a lot of bodies, I beat Hibari Kyouya without breaking a sweat, I controlled the bodies of Sawada's precious friends and tried to dominate Tenth's body itself. My days were really busy. Kufufu~

With that I want to warn you that if I won't receive a present _**again **_this year, I'll come to your place-and believe me I know well where you live- to give you my own personal present.

So, for this year, I want a new trident and a book with a complete info on all the Italian Mafia families (you better have Vongol'as Tenth family first in the list).

With Love,

Rokudo Mukuro.


	5. Hibari Kyoya

Dear Santa,

Things here are as peaceful as ever. I was a good guy this year. I bite to death all those who tried to disturb Namimori's peace. I tortured Sawada as much as I could and I tried my best to find that Mukuro-bastard in order to have a rematch (Next year I'll have beaten him up so prepare a bonus present for me). Of course I expect a bonus this year as well for smashing that huge robot in that weird battle-thing Sawada and his crew got me involved, this stupid cheap ring is not enough at all.

This year I demand a new pair of tonfa, much better than these I have now , which will help me bite people to death easier. Also I want a map to Mukuro's whereabouts which can guide me there easily before I lose my patience. Into the package include a great amout of money so I can guarantee your safety for the next year.

Yours,

Discipline's Committee President

Hibari Kyouya

PS. You better hurry with the presents or else I'll bite you to death.


	6. Bovino Lambo

This letters used to contain unknown characters. However it has been encoded and brought to you. Please read carefully:

Dear Santa Claus,

This year I was the best Hitman!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I beat Reborn multiple times and everyone respects me. Octopus-head is my faithful servant and Tsuna is no match for me. I beat up all the villains who attacked us, even though I'm not a Vongola. All of them really owe a lot to Lambo-san.

This year I want to send me a lot of sweets, more than these you will send to I-Pin. Make sure they'll come fast.

The great Hitman, Lambo-san


	7. Sawada Tsunayoshi

Dear Santa,

I have to say that I don't really believe that you exist. However, recently events made me ask for your help as my last resort anticipating that you're going to help me.

This year I tried to be a good kid, even though everyone was getting in my way. The latest months a lot of weirdos have appeared in my life (which have been in danger a lot of times, really). My everyday life sucks. I was also forced to train so I can become Vongola's future boss. My grades are as bad as the last year and it seems that the only normal person around me is myself.

So, for this year, instead of bringing me a present please make my friends a little more normal (especially Gokudera who is rather scary) , just a little will do. Also try to keep specific guys away from me, I'm afraid to write down their names in case this letter will fall in their hands.

Yours sincerely,

Sawada Tsunayoshi


End file.
